1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control method for remote-controlling a target apparatus using a mobile communication terminal, and a remote control system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) equipped with electronics devices becomes bigger, the size of the monitor of a Personal Computer (PC) and the like also increases in size. In addition, it is possible to display hologram or lifelike broadcasting in a three-dimensional (3D) manner using the monitor of the PC.
Meanwhile, a technology has been developed that uses a mobile communication terminal as an input device, in place of a mouse which is an input device of the PC. A conventional mobile communication terminal which remote-controls the PC, merely performs an On/Off or Hot-key function of the PC, or moves a pointer displayed on a display screen using a 4-way key. Particularly, since the technology of controlling the PC using the mobile communication terminal has restrictions on the number of functions, it was difficult to fully control the PC without the mouse separately connected thereto.